La Bougie Bleue
by Titou Douh
Summary: OS – C'était une sorte de rituel, entre eux : chaque année, Hikaru sortait son Goban et allumait une bougie à la mémoire de Saï et, chaque année, Nase lui posait des questions sur lui.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre :** La bougie bleue.

**Genre :** Friendship / Romance / General.

**Rating :** K.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Hikaru Shindo / Asumi Nase, mention de Saï.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Résumé :** OS – C'était une sorte de rituel, entre eux : chaque année, Hikaru sortait son Goban et allumait une bougie à la mémoire de Saï et, chaque année, Nase lui posait des questions sur lui.

x

* * *

_**xXx La bougie bleue xXx**_

* * *

x

Avec des gestes lents, Hikaru positionna le Goban comme il en avait l'habitude. Quand il fut satisfait de sa position, il récupéra les deux bols de pierres, qu'il ouvrit et plaça sur le côté, comme pour disputer une partie.

A cette vue, les nombreuses parties qu'il avait disputées et perdues lui revinrent à nouveau en mémoire et un sourire nostalgique ourla ses lèvres. Il resta quelques minutes assis en tailleur, à observer les fines rainures naturelles du bois ou les rayures dues à l'usure, ses doigts caressant la surface presque lisse du plateau de jeu. Puis, soupirant tristement, il se releva et mit la main sur un petit sachet en papier, duquel il extirpa une bougie sommaire de couleur bleu nuit. Ici et là, on pouvait distinguer quelques étoiles argentées et dorées parsemer la cire à travers le pot en verre, et Hikaru pensa qu'il avait fait le meilleur choix possible.

Le jeune garçon posa la bougie sur le Goban avant de s'agenouiller correctement. Sans réellement y penser, il alluma la mèche qu'il regarda brûler doucement, comme hypnotisé, avant de fermer les yeux et de joindre ses mains dans une prière muette.

« Hikaru ? », l'appela-t-on d'une voix posée quelques secondes plus tard.

Le garçon prit un court instant supplémentaire puis se retourna. Là, dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, se découpait la silhouette de Nase. La jeune femme, apprêtée, souriait doucement. Silencieusement, elle vint s'installer à côté de son petit-ami et imita la position qu'il avait adoptée plusieurs minutes auparavant.

Quand elle eut terminé, Hikaru souriait doucement, fier de sa compagne.

« J'aurais aimé le rencontrer, tu sais… », confia-t-elle dans un murmure avant de saisir la main d'Hikaru dans les siennes. « Il devait être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. »

Le jeune homme rit doucement en se relevant.

« Il t'aurait adorée, vraiment. », assura-t-il d'une voix chaude en tirant Nase sur ses pieds. « Saï… Il était incroyable. »

Le regard d'Hikaru se fit tendre.

« Il était aussi mon meilleur ami. », déclara-t-il, ses doigts effleurant une dernière fois le Goban avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce.

Asumi rit et en profita pour réajuster la cravate d'Hikaru, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à bien les nouer.

« Un jour, il faudra que tu me racontes votre histoire. », demanda-t-elle encore.

C'était une sorte de rituel, entre eux : chaque année depuis sa disparition, à l'occasion du Nouvel An, Hikaru sortait son Goban et allumait une bougie à la mémoire de Saï et, chaque année, Nase lui posait des questions sur lui. Bien entendu, la jeune fille ignorait tout concernant l'histoire du fantôme, son petit-ami s'étant cantonné au fait que Saï avait été son premier professeur de Go et son plus précieux ami.

Aborder ce sujet était toujours difficile pour Hikaru, même quelques années après. Le garçon ne parvenait pas à y penser sans ressentir un désagréable pincement au cœur.

« Un jour, je te raconterai. », promit-il malgré tout avec un sourire chaleureux et sincère. « Mais pas aujourd'hui, sinon nous allons être en retard, et je ne veux pas mettre ma mère en colère alors que nouvelle année débute à peine. »

A nouveau, Nase rit, et le couple quitta l'appartement en direction de la maison des Shindo pour fêter le Nouvel An. Au loin, la brise du soir souffla, et Hikaru, étrangement apaisé, crut entendre le rire de Saï joyeux porté par le vent.

x

* * *

Lundi 19 Janvier - 15 h 30.


End file.
